


She's Morphine, Queen of my Vaccine

by bouquet (deductionstar)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: 5th grade me possessed me while writing this, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinda bottom Tim??? Maybe more like submissive., M/M, Not as horny as the summary suggests, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuttering, Tourette's Syndrome, did not edit this or reread it at all so if it has typos my bad, hella self indulgent, there is no penetration so, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductionstar/pseuds/bouquet
Summary: Tim gets face-fucked.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	She's Morphine, Queen of my Vaccine

**Author's Note:**

> Me entering the slenderverse fandom again after 4 years of making fun of it: Hey... how y'all doing  
> The title is from Breezeblocks by Alt-J.

"O-oh f-f-fuck," Toby threw his head back against the pillow while Tim sucks him off. His breath picked up and his face was flushed red. Toby had his hands in Tim's hair and attempted to push his cock into his throat.

Tim gagged loudly and pulled off his dick completely which earned a dissatisfied whine from the other. 

"Come o-on! You're so m-mean, I was- I w-was so close!" Toby attempted to Tim to get back at it by squishing his face with his thighs and pulling it back towards his dick. Though, all this action accomplished was rubbing his cock on the side of Tim's face.

Tim pushed back again and glared at the other man.

"I'm not gonna do this for you if you keep trying to fuck my face every five minutes." Tim gripped his cock and started to suck on the head again, rubbing his tongue along the slit.

"I c-cant h-help it," Toby moaned. "It's t-t-t-the Tourette's." He jerked his head to the side to emphasize.

Tim pulled his head off for a moment to tell him he was full of shit, before bringing his mouth back down Toby's twitching cock.

"God, f-f-fuck your m-m-mouth is so good." Toby started running his hands through his partner's hair and petting him like a dog. "Y-y-you look p-p-p-pretty with your lips on my cock. M-maybe I sh-should keep y-y-you here like this a-a-all the t-time, yeah?" Toby could feel Tim moan around his dick from that sentence. "Y-you like t-the idea of th-that? Sl-slut."

He could feel Tim's mouth attempt to retract off his cock again, probably to argue with the previous statement. Normally, Toby would let him, but he was so close. He pushed his head back down and held it in place. Tim could pull back if he really wanted to, he was much stronger than Toby could ever hope to be, but he kept his head where his partner had pushed it to. Toby began to slowly push and pull Tim's head up and down his cock by his hair to test the waters.

Toby laughed a bit. "Gonna le-let me f-f-fuck your face? You w-w-were s-s-so against it a second ago." Tim opened his eyes and made eye contact with the other man. Tim's eyes were watery from having his gag reflex triggered so many times. It was such a huge turn on.

"Well th-then, if you hh-have no compl-plaints then I'm g-g-gonna start sh-shoving my cock d-down your throat." And he did. He held Tim's head in place with his hands and started hammering away with his hips. He could feel his dick hit the back of Tim's wet throat over and over again, could feel the wetness of his mouth, how Tim still attempted to help Toby get off by moving his tongue on the side of his cock. All these things combined made his eyes roll in the back of his head and start to cum in his mouth.

After riding out his orgasm in Tim's mouth, he started to slowly pull his softening cock out and winced at the cool air on his wet and sensitive member. Tim started coughing immediately after Toby pulled out. He spit his cum out of his mouth and into his hand. Toby leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"You good?" Toby asked while wiping Tim's spit off his face.

"I'm fine," Tim answered and looked up at him. "It was good."

"G-good I'm gl-glad." Toby leaned in to kiss Tim on the mouth, sliding his tongue in between his parted lips. Toby slowly reached down between his partner's legs to brush his hand against his member, earning a sharp gasp from the older man. "We're n-n-not done yet, you kn-know. We haven't t-t-t-taken care of y-y-you."

**Author's Note:**

> Toby doesn't really tic much in this because I was looking up how Tourettes affects people's sex lives and most people said they don't really tic during sex at all so. That might be inaccurate, but I don't know haha. Also if I don't respond to a comment of your it's not because I'm ignoring it or I don't appreciate it, I just got severe anxiety and various other mental illness luv xx


End file.
